


A Royal Tryst

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dresses, Foursome - M/M/M/M, King Papyrus, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, queen sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tryst - noun - an appointment to meet at a certain time and place, especially one made somewhat secretly by lovers.<br/>Queen Sans and Queen Red had an arrangement.<br/>King Papyrus and King Fell had one, too.<br/>Then they all decided to make a different arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Queens' Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Royal Tryst](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/227689) by TenderTepidTea. 



> Please go check out the artist who inspired this, they're really awesome! <3

            It almost wasn’t fair, but then again, when was life ever fair to him?

            He almost couldn’t believe that they made his brother the new King. Almost. After all, his bro was the coolest guy around, wasn’t he? It was the only logical choice. Despite his flaws, Papyrus was quite charismatic.

            But this meant a change in their lifestyle, especially when Papyrus made him his Queen. Another move that only made sense and it also offered him some protection. Papyrus rarely allowed them to be apart; not necessarily because he insisted, but because their duties dictated it to be so. The Underground was in chaos, the new world order had to be established, new rules and laws set forth, new protocols to be enforced.

            While Papyrus was a wonderful lover to him, he missed the touch of another.

            Things were finally beginning to settle down when the inevitable happened. The doorway to the other Universe had been opened and now the two kingdoms were free to mingle. More protocols and rules had to be put into place, and of course the kings of both worlds had to meet to show their people that they were to be allies, friends.

            The day of introducing each other to the masses arrived.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Sans didn’t quite understand the dress, but he wore it because Papyrus liked it. The blue satin was a becoming color, however the fact that it had such a high collar and long sleeves (which generally promoted modesty) and the top part of his chest was exposed (which was the opposite of modesty) was what left him in confused amusement. He never really expected to like wearing dresses, but once he got the hang of it and stopped tripping over the fluffy petticoat, he enjoyed the feeling of poise and grace that came with the ensemble.

            Sans could do without the tiara, though.

            He stood next to Papyrus as their presence was announced, followed by the announcement of the monarchs from Underfell. As the Kings addressed the crowd, Sans glanced over to the small figure standing just behind the other King (Tyrant). His eyes were cast down, looking a little lost in his own thoughts and not really paying attention to what was going on around him. Sans quite liked the dress the other Queen wore; the bodice covered his chest, the sleeves flared at his elbows, a small ruffle around the waist, and the red looked marvelous on him.

            The other Queen must have felt eyes on him, because he finally glanced in Sans’ direction. Sans gave him a small, discreet wave along with a meaningful look. The other just glared and turned away.

            Sans felt like he’d been stabbed. It wasn’t like the two hadn’t met before; why was he being so cold all of a sudden?

            Life was really, really not fair.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            The event was over, and thankfully Sans found that he had some time to himself. His brother would be busy with the other King, their guards, and whoever else they needed to meet with. Frankly, Sans didn’t care. He really just wanted to be alone and far away from it all.

            He pushed open the door with a sigh. He hated walking down Judgement Hall, and downright despised it when he had to walk it alone. The hall seemed cold, dark, empty, the way he tended to feel every time he had to judge the human. He crossed his arms in an attempt to warm himself, but it did little good. He started down the hall, just determined to get to the other side.

            Suddenly, something grabbed him by the arm. For a split second, his soul froze as he was yanked back behind a pillar and slammed into a wall.

            “W-whoa! Hang on there, buddy,” the words spilled from his mouth before he even thought of them. “Wha-?”

            “Shut the fuck up.”

            A familiar mouth pressed against his, an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close against another body that was similar to his own. A hand took his, their fingers intertwining as a tongue he knew glowed with red magic caressed his mouth, inviting him to do the same. A blue tongue joined it and two voices moaned softly in the empty hall.

            The kiss broke off, leaving them both panting. Both slowly opened their eyes, catching their breath, then their faces smiling lovingly at one another.

            “For fuck’s sake, Sans,” Red murmured, wrapping his arms around the others’ waist as they pressed their foreheads together. “Will you be more careful next time? You know what’ll happen if we’re caught.”

            The very idea sent a thrill through Sans, he knew damn good and well what dangerous game they were playing, and he knew Red got off on it just as much as he did.

            “Heh, can’t blame a guy for getting all excited to see his lover after so long, can you, Red?” Sans murmured in return, his hands caressing the sides of Red’s skull.

            “I suppose not,” Red said, kissing him again. “Fucking hell, I missed you.”

            “I missed you, too,” Sans murmured.

            They parted but still held each other’s hand as they continued down the hall.

            “Ours got destroyed in the final battle,” Red murmured, looking around the dim golden hall. “A bit of a shame, really, it was a nice place.”

            “I can’t stand it,” Sans said with a sigh, not looking up from the floor save for glancing at Red as they walked. “I hate walking through here alone. I hate being alone.”

            They finally reached the end of the hall. Red smiled at him.

            “Hey, you have me now,” Red said.

            “I do,” Sans squeezed his hand and pulled him in for another deep kiss. “And I want you to have me.”

            Red looked a little confused, but Sans just gave him a smirk and opened the door to the former throne room.

            The throne had been taken away and now only the massive garden of yellow flowers remained. Red gasped.

            “I’ve never seen so many flowers,” he whispered.

            Sans shut the door. “This has become one of my favorite places. It’s quiet, bright enough, and I’ve come to like these things. Though I would like a better memory than me just coming in here on my own.”

            “Oh yeah?”

            “Yeah,” Sans gripped Red close to him, reaching up to take his tiara off, dropping it onto the flowers below and soon a clank followed when his own tiara joined it. “Give me a better memory, I want you to take me, right here and now.”

            Red smiled, running the back of his hand down Sans’ cheek. “Gladly, your Highness.”

            Before Sans could even think of a snarky remark, Red pulled him in for another kiss and dragged them both to the ground, pinning Sans against the flowers as he ravaged his mouth. Sans shuddered pleasantly underneath him, his hands gripping the ruffles of Red’s dress, holding him as close as possible.

               “Stay here,” Red murmured.

               “What are you doing?” Sans asked.

               Red only smirked and moved down between Sans’ legs. He lifted the skirt and crawled underneath it.

               “Mmmm, you naughty, dirty little slut,” Red murmured, licking up the side of Sans’ leg. “What proper Queen are you to not have worn any undergarments?”

               “Dude, are you kidding? Going commando is the best way to wear a dre—ahhh!!”

               A warm tongue ran over his tailbone while fingers danced along his hipbones. Sans tried to move but it was impossible; with Red lying on his skirt, he wasn’t able to do much more than squirm.

               “Come on, Sans, give me something to work with here,” Red murmured, the warm breath against sensitive bones making Sans shudder.

               Sans took a moment to concentrate, but it was the last focused thought he would have for a while. As soon as his dick formed, Red swallowed it whole.

               “Gah! Fucking hell, Red!” Sans gasped. “Ooohhh, stars, that feel so good.”

               Red pulled back slowly, tongue licking in a serpentine motion and sharp teeth scrapping at the magic as he went, stopping when just the head was in his mouth before taking Sans in completely again. He loved hearing Sans moan and cry out, loved the way he writhed beneath him, and knew that he was mostly pinned down because of the dress. He moved faster after a moment, Sans blushing as he saw his skirt moving as Red bobbed up and down, then cried out in borderline agony when Red moved slowly again.

               “P-please, more Red,” Sans moaned.

               Red knew almost by instinct where Sans’ entrance was, taking a moment to lick his fingers, he pressed them into Sans as he swallowed his cock again. Sans wailed and Red could feel Sans’s fingertips scratching at his head through the fabric of his dress. He didn’t bother being gentle; if Sans wanted gentle love-making, he had Papyrus for that.

               “Grr, Red, fucking hell get up here,” Sans growled.

               Red chuckled as he pulled off the blue cock, taking a moment to lick across Sans’ entrance, making him twitch again before Red crawled out from under his petticoats.

               “Yes, your Majesty?” Red said teasingly.

               Sans growled, sitting up and grabbing Red by the bodice and pulling him into a rough kiss.

               “Red, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to throw you in the dungeon,” Sans growled.

               “Kinky,” Red said with a grin. “I want you to ride me, I want to see your face as you cum.”

               Red pulled up his own skirt, and Sans had to keep himself from openly drooling.

               “And you yelled at me for having nothing?” Sans said.

               “This is a garter belt, it’s something,” Red said with a smirk.

               “And damn does it look sexy,” Sans murmured. “But this looks downright delicious.”

               Sans reached down to stroke Red’s cock, drawing out a pleased sigh from him.

               “Okay, come on,” Red said, pulling at Sans’ skirts.

               It took them a little maneuvering, but the petticoats offered some extra sensual friction as Sans lowered himself onto Red’s cock. The two sighed as they were joined; Sans wrapped his arms around Red’s neck as Red curved his under Sans. They shared a slow, sensual kiss, taking the moment to just feel each other. It had been too long for them both.

               “Red,” Sans moaned.

               “I know,” Red murmured.

               He lifted Sans up, making him hiss a little, but it was short lived as Red slammed up into him, making him scream. Red grunted as he set a merciless pace.

               The room was filled with cries of pleasure and the lewd clank of bone meeting bone, the rustle of the petticoats sounding like rushing water in their heads, both lost in each other’s eyes as they chased their peak.

               “Fuck, Sans, fuck, shit,” Red murmured.

               “Yeah, yeah, give it to me,” Sans encouraged.

               “Sans, I’m, I’m getting close.”

               “Me too, do it, I want you to fill me.”

               “Shit, fuck, you’re too much.”

               “Do it, cum inside me, Red.”

               “Shit, Sans!”

               Red cried out, wrapping his arms around Sans in a death grip as he slammed into him one more time before his release. Feeling warmth spilling inside of him triggered Sans’ orgasm and his body tightened around Red as he buried his face into the other’s neck. Red moaned, feeling warmth on his pelvis as Sans’ cum spurted onto him. Red reached up to gently bring Sans’ face from his neck so he could kiss him deeply. They collapsed onto the flowers, catching their breath as they exchanged gentle kisses and loving murmurs.

               Letting out a sigh, Sans snuggled next to Red, putting an arm around him. Red put an arm across Sans’ shoulders and held him tight.

               “What are we going to do, Red?” Sans murmured.

               “Bribe our maids to not say anything about how gross our petticoats are?” Red muttered. “Maybe we can try washing them ourselves?”

               “No,” Sans said with a small chuckle. “I mean about us. We have so little privacy now, and surely Papyrus is going to notice if we try to carry on like before.”

               “Yeah. I don’t want to stop seeing you,” Red murmured. “But, you know, now that our kingdoms are intermingling, maybe I can convince the Boss to do some mingling of a different kind,” he gave Sans a grin. “Think you could persuade your bro?”

               Due to the post-orgasm haze, it took a moment for Sans’ mind to catch up, but when he did, he gave Red a sly grin.

               “Do Papyrus’ love spaghetti?” he asked.

               Red chuckled.

               Perhaps being part of the monarchy wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

 


	2. The Kings' Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kings have their secrets, too.

                “So you became King, too? Wowie, isn’t that a coincidence!” Papyrus grinned.

                “Yes, although from what it sounds like, I believe our King had fallen before yours did,” Fell murmured.

                “It seems to be from what you have told me. I’m glad that things are a little less… murdery, in your kingdom.”

                “Very much so.”

                The two were walking down the hallway together; Fell’s hands were folded behind his back while Papyrus’ arms swung easily at his sides. Their cloaks had been taken by their servants.

                “So, where is your brother?” Fell asked

                “I assume he went to the former King’s garden. He needs quiet time to reflect, he is not a cool as you and I and isn’t as used to being in front of so many people,” Papyrus explained. “And yours?”

                “Likely wandering the grounds. He is quite shy as well.”

                “He will be safe,” Papyrus nodded. “They know we are having a meeting, yes?”

                “Yes.”

                Papyrus nodded again. “I believe this may be the best place for our meeting,” he said, stopping in front of a door.

                “Oh?” Fell tilted his head.

                Papyrus beamed at him and opened the door and gestured for him to go inside. Fell nodded and walked by him, Papyrus followed, shutting the door behind them, and discreetly clicking the lock.

                Fell ignored the sound of the lock in favor of drinking in the sight before him; the room was small and intimate, a soft bed was made with cranberry-red velvet covers and dark green plush pillows, a warm breeze wafted in through the windows, making the cream-colored gossamer curtains flutter gently.

                Papyrus came up behind Fell, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his neck.

                “Will this suffice?” Papyrus murmured.

                Fell turned in his embrace, wrapping an arm around Papyrus’ waist and pulling him closer. “As long as you stay.”

                “But of course,” Papyrus nuzzled his mouth. “Anything for the King.”

                Fell smirked and leaned in, his tongue already summoned and swiping across Papyrus’ mouth, seeking an entrance. Papyrus allowed it, his own tongue pressing against his, twirling and moving in their own private dance. Fell reached up to take the crown off Papyrus’ head and dropped it onto the ground. The clattering intensified for a moment as his own joined it and Papyrus pushed him towards the bed.

                “Eager today, aren’t we?” Fell said with a smirk.

                “Nyeh, can’t help it, I missed you,” Papyrus nearly growled. “I want you.”

                “You have me,” Fell assured him, bringing him down so he could bite his neck.

                Papyrus let out a small cry, his hands nearly clawing at the sumptuous material that made Fell’s clothing.

                They undressed each other quickly, both of them eager to touch each other without any barriers, licking, nibbling, sighing against their bones as they went. Finally, they were kneeling completely naked on the bed, kissing each other passionately as their hands wandered over each other’s bodies. Their magic was quickly coalescing and Papyrus wasted no time gripping both of their rods in one hand and pressing them together as he stroked slowly.

                “Ah, shit, you weren’t joking,” Fell said through a moan.

                “The Great Papyrus does not joke,” Papyrus said in a low tone, biting gently on Fell’s collarbone. “I said I want you and I mean it.”

                Fell couldn’t contain the gasp that escaped; Papyrus was taking control of the situation, continuing to squeeze their cocks together with one hand, the other gripped onto Fell’s wrist and pressed it behind his back, and he was leaning forward, making Fell bend back at a slightly awkward angle; Papyrus was the only thing keeping him from collapsing onto the bed.

                It was hot as hell to see the normally submissive Papyrus be dominant.

                “How do you want me? You going to be sweet and gentle?” Fell teased.

                Papyrus grunted and increased the pressure around their dicks. “No, if I wanted to be gentle, I’d be with Sans. He’s fragile, after all.”

                Fell groaned. “H-how do you want me, then?”

                “On your hands and knees,” Papyrus ordered.

                Fell nodded and obeyed. He usually hated being ordered around and there was no way in hell he would ever allow Red to do it, but Papyrus was different. He turned around, pulling one of the pillows close as he leaned down on it, glancing over his shoulder at the other skeleton.

                Papyrus smiled, reaching down to rub Fell’s spine. “Thank you,” he murmured, his hand moving down to Fell’s ass, dragging a finger down the center.

                Fell wiggled a little under the touch, but Papyrus was quick to grip his hips and hold him still. Papyrus then leaned down and ran his tongue down the same channel before probing it for the entrance Fell let out short, breathy moans, trying to not move too much, for every time he did, Papyrus gripped him tighter and he was worried that he would stop.

                Papyrus was thrilled with this chance; usually he let Fell do what he pleased, and he enjoyed the rougher love-making that he couldn’t ask of Sans. He also enjoyed being able to be a little rougher without worrying about hurting his partner.

                “Papyrus,” Fell moaned, pressing back a little as the tip of Papyrus’ tongue teased his entrance.

                “I know,” Papyrus murmured, licking a finger and gently pressing it into Fell. “I know you want this as bad as I do.”

                Fell gasped at the invasion and buried his face into the pillow as Papyrus pumped in and out at a quick pace. He cried out loudly when a second finger joined the first, and shuddered when he bent down to lick around the entrance. His head began to spin with pleasure as the assault continued and he could have happily spent the rest of his afternoon with just that.

                Which was why he snarled when Papyrus pulled out completely.

                “What the fu-ahhhh!” Fell began to protest, but then something larger and warmer was sliding into him and his mind blanked.

                “Nyeh heh heh,” Papyrus chuckled. “Was something wrong, your Highness?”

                Fell tried to gather his wits to say something snarky, but Papyrus was soon pounding him into the mattress, taking away any chance he had to reply.

                “Mmm, you feel so good,” Papyrus murmured, wrapping his arms around Fell’s waist, one hand dropping to stroke him.

                Fell couldn’t respond. His hands gripped the plush bedcovers tightly, pulling at them as he panted and groaned, alternating between breathing hard and burying his face into the pillow. Papyrus took it all in, loving that he could reduce the edgy skeleton to a quivering pile of needy moans.

                Pressure began to build inside Fell’s center each time Papyrus entered him, making it coil into a tight spring until it was painful.

                “Papyrus, please,” Fell begged.

                “You want something, Fell?” Papyrus asked, slowing his thrusts.

                Part of Fell wanted to rebel suddenly. “Please,” he begged again, partially hoping that Papyrus would just allow him his release.

                But Papyrus wasn’t going to be so easy. “I need you to tell me what you want,” Papyrus insisted, slowing his thrusts to a gentle rocking.

                “Oh, stars, don’t make me say it,” Fell moaned, trying to push himself up on his hands, but his arms were shaking too much.

                “Say what?” Papyrus asked reaching down to grip Fell’s wrists one by one and pinning them behind his back with one hand while using the other to shove him down into the pillow.

                “Please,” Fell begged.

                “What is it?” papyrus asked, snapping his hips forward with every word.

                “I WANT TO CUM! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM PAPYRUS!” Fell finally shouted.

                “Is that all?” Papyrus said with a chuckle.

                Fell was about to snap again when Papyrus suddenly started slamming into him again, pulling Fell’s body back against him as he fucked him hard and fast.

                Bright lights exploded behind Fell’s eyes and he never remembered cumming so hard in his life. His shout was caught up in a choke, he barely registered the last few thrusts from Papyrus as he also reached his peak, emptying his essence into Fell with a small cry of his own.

                Fell collapsed onto the bed. Papyrus breathed heavily for a moment, pulling out of Fell slowly and watching as some of his cum dripping out of him. He reached down, smearing some of it across Fell’s backside before lying down next to him and gathering him in an embrace.

                “Fell, that was amazing,” Papyrus murmured. “I hope I wasn’t too rough with you.”

                “Not at all,” Fell said with a deep sigh. “I don’t think I realized how much I needed that. It was wonderful.”

                Papyrus smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Fell turned towards him to make it easier, and moved a little closer to Papyrus, allowing to feel safe as he wrapped his arm around him protectively. They enjoyed their post-coital silence, the breeze cooling their heated bodies as their magic slowly began to dissipate.

                “Fell?” Papyrus murmured after a few moments.

                “Yes?”

                “I want to see you more often, I really missed you over the past few months.”

                Fell hesitated a little before he replied. “Honestly, I missed you, too.”

                Papyrus sighed a little. “What are we going to do?”

                “Well, our kingdoms are allied, it would make sense that the royals meet on a regular basis to ensure a good relationship.”

                “Oh, that’s true!” Papyrus perked up for a moment, but then his face fell. “Oh, but what about our brothers? They’re the Queens.”

                “I think I could convince my brother to be open-minded,” Fell looked up at Papyrus with a smirk. “And you know I know how to be gentle.”

                Papyrus’ face brightened and he squeezed Fell into a tight hug.

                “YOU ARE AMAZING!” he cried.

                “Nyeh heh heh, I am the Great and Terrible Papyrus after all,” Fell said with a small yawn. “Now let’s have a nap, because I want the chance to fuck you into oblivion before I leave.”

                A blush spread across Papyrus’ face, but he settled back into a snuggle knowing he had better rest and gather up his energy for the promised event.


	3. The Monarchs' Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and then there were four.

                “… and why didn’t you tell me?”

                Red gasped and yanked at the silken ropes that kept him from moving. His King fucked him slow, agonizingly slow, and it was driving him insane.

                As Fell undressed Red that evening, he noticed a bit of blue that stained the pristine white petticoats. He quickly put two and two together and decided to wait until he had his Queen at his mercy to ask him about it.

                “Was going to,” Red forced out in a gasp, tears gathering at the edges of his eye sockets. “Sans… going to talk to his bro, too… It’s… p-please, just let me-!”

                Red was absolutely wrecked, and Fell was enjoying every last second of it.

                “Hmm, I see,” he murmured, rolling his hips, drawing another strangled cry from Red. “I think it’s only fair to at least consider it. But for now,” he bent forward over Red, who whimpered pathetically at every motion. “I want to hear you scream.”

                Fell suddenly resumed his usual fast pace, reaching down with one hand to stroke Red’s clit while his other hand stroked his spine, leaving Red no choice but oblige his command.

~~~~~~

                Papyrus sat up in bed, looking down at Sans in shock. “You knew?!?”

                Sans chuckled, folding his hands behind his head. “Yeah, I figured it out.”

                “But how?! I was so discreet!” Papyrus’ threw his hands up in a mixture of frustration and defeat.

                “You were,” Sans agreed. “But one time you came back with Fell’s scarf, not yours.”

                “How could you possibly tell the difference?” Papyrus crossed his arms and leaned back against the pillows in a sulk.

                “Aw, come on, don’t be like that,” Sans snuggled up to his side, putting an arm around him gently. “It did take me a little while, but Fell’s scarf is a little more torn than yours, a slightly darker shade of red, and it smells like him.”

                Papyrus blinked down at him. “We smell different?”

                “Absolutely,” Sans nodded. “You both have the scent of the spices you use when you cook, and while you smell more of snow and pine, he smells… murdery.”

                Sans lowered and changed his voice, somewhat mocking Papyrus, which made him snort in laughter.

                “Don’t make fun,” Papyrus said, looking away as his eyes told of his amusement and finally putting his arms around his brother with a sigh. “Well, what do we do now?”

                Sans traced circles into Papyrus’ sternum. “Well, I know Red plans on telling Fell. We can carry on without having to keep it a secret from each other. We could also, I dunno,” Sans shrugged a little and seemed to shift down more into the bed as he muttered, “play together?”

                Papyrus nearly missed the suggestion. Nearly.

                “I am concerned, though,” Papyrus said, shifting uneasily. “Fell can be quite rough.”

                Sans blinked up at him. “Are you kidding? I can handle rough.”

                “But your HP! You’re so fragile!”

                Sans rolled his eyes with a sigh. “I’m not made of glass, Pap, and while I don’t want to change the way we make love, one of the reasons I’ve had Red as my lover is because he doesn’t treat me as such,” he turned and held Papyrus’ face gently to look him in the eyes. “Seriously, I don’t mind that we’re gentle with one another and I enjoy it immensely. But I think that’s why we love Fell and Red the way we do,” he leaned in to kiss Papyrus gently. “I still love you first and foremost before anyone else.”

                Papyrus sighed, leaning his forehead against Sans. “And I you, Sans,” he took a deep breath and nodded. “All right, if it will please you, we will play.”

                Sans grinned. “You’re the best.”

                Papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans, twisting him onto his back and pinning him to the mattress, grinding his pelvis against the smaller skeleton.

                “Nyeh heh heh, I know.”

~~~~~

                According to the public, King Fell and Queen Red were visiting King Papyrus and Queens Sans so they could discuss financial issues, as the going rate of gold seemed to differ between the two kingdoms. While the monarchs would dine alone to discuss basics, the next day there would be a meeting with the representatives from each kingdom’s treasuries and most of the major shop owners.

                Of course, the four had other plans as well.

                While a good portion of their dinner together was dedicated to business, Sans and Red were mostly silent and exchanged knowing glances across the table. They missed being seated in a smaller, more intimate manner; they could imagine how much fun it would be to have their feet explore up one another’s skirts and petticoats, and now that their brothers were going to be a part of this, they wished they could tease them as well. Instead they settled for giving each other meaningful glances, tracing their fingers up and down the shafts of the wine glasses and around the rims of the water cups.

                Fell noticed, though, and gave Papyrus a look, motioning his eyes over to their Queens. Papyrus picked up on the gesture, and after taking a moment to notice and appreciate their way of teasing one another, he smiled back at Fell knowingly and they carried on as usual.

                Once dinner was done, King Papyrus informed his servants that the four would be moving their discussion to the sitting room and they were not to be disturbed under any circumstances that didn’t mean life or death.

                Papyrus barely had the door to the sitting room shut when he heard the swish of satin as Sans and Red pulled each other into an embrace and ravaged each other’s mouths.

                Fell was already sitting back in one of the chairs set by the fire, obviously enjoying the display in front of him. He crooked a finger at Papyrus, who also watched their Queens as he moved over to Fell and sat on his lap. Already he could feel a bulge forming.

                “Excited already, Fell?” Papyrus murmured, leaning back against him and lifting an arm to caress the back of his skull.

                “Mmm,” Fell murmured, wrapping an arm around Papyrus’ torso, leaning in to bite his neck gently. “With such a show, how are you not?”

                Papyrus smirked and grabbed his hand, pushing it between his legs. “Who says I’m not?”

                Fell chuckled.

                Sans felt he was within a whirlwind. He gripped the front of Red’s dress, desperate to find something solid to ground himself with. The hand at his back kept him pressed against the other, Red’s tongue sending shockwaves into his skull as he caressed the inside of his mouth, Red’s other hand scratched at the back of his neck, controlling where Sans’ head moved, his thumb running across the front, drawing a moan from Sans.

                Red chuckled and pulled away, admiring the dazed look on the other’s face, knowing that he would collapse if he wasn’t holding him.

                “Enjoying yourself?” Red murmured.

                “R-red,” Sans moaned, leaning into him.

                “Mmm, I think our audience is enjoying it as well,” Red murmured into his ear, the hand at the back of his neck gripping him a little tighter, turning his head to where their brother’s sat.

                Sans’ eyes were only halfway opened, but he could clearly see his brother almost lounging in Fell’s lap, leaning up to lick at his jaw while Fell’s hands wandered over his body. Sans let loose another moan as Red moved behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

                “I think we can do better than that,” Red murmured.

                Sans wondered how they were going to do that when he could barely think straight. His answer came when he felt something wrap tightly around his wrists and he realized they had been tied together behind him. Red had loosened the ribbon that tied his skirt in the back and tied it back into a bow, restraining him while still keeping him clothed.

                “Red?” Sans questioned.

                “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of,” Red assured him.

                Sans wanted to tell him that he wasn’t worried, but he gasped when he realized that Red was pulling up his skirt.

                “Still going commando?” Red asked, curling up the crinoline and satin.

                “A-actually, I got a bit of a surprise for you,” Sans said breathily.

                Red brushed a hand up Sans’ femur, his fingers brushing across a pair of lace panties. Red groaned, gripping him tightly.

                “Ooohh, fucking hell, Sans,” Red groaned, squeezing him tighter.

                “Not bad,” Fell said. “Lace is very flattering on you.”

                Red smiled, pressing kisses, licks, and small nips against Sans’ neck, skull, and shoulders while his hand gently rubbed at the crotch of the lace panties. Sans fidgeted under his touches, a blush blossoming on his face as he made eye contact with the two Kings sitting in front of them.

                Papyrus smirked, pausing for a moment to watch the two together. Red definitely knew what he was doing and knew what Sans liked, if the sounds he was making wasn’t enough of an indication, then darkening of the pale blue lace most certainly was.

                “Mmm, I always liked it when Red would switch it up like that,” Fell murmured. “A pussy is quite inviting.”

                “It is,” Papyrus agreed. He stood up and offered a hand to help Fell onto his feet and lead him over to the two. “Perhaps his Majesty would like to see what my Queen has to offer?”

                Sans looked up at Fell, his eyes still half-lidded, jaw slack, and while his tongue had formed, he had enough sense and decorum left to keep it in his mouth. Fell reached up to caress a cheekbone before slipping his thumb into the corner of Sans’ mouth, forcing it open a little more, and sliding the digit across his tongue. Fell rubbed in a circle before withdrawing his thumb, a bit of saliva coming with it as Sans let out a low moan. He shuddered, wondering what Fell was going to do next.

                “Do I have the King’s permission to take some liberty with his Queen?” Fell asked before rubbing the thumb that was in Sans’ mouth across his own tongue.

                “By all means,” Papyrus said sincerely. “As long as my Queen agrees?”

                Sans didn’t trust himself to answer verbally, so he nodded.

                Fell smirked and reached down between Sans’ legs with one hand as Red moved his and just made sure the skirt stayed out of the way.

                Sans let out a small cry as Fell’s fingers touched him, he was so turned on by the whole situation, but if Fell was anything like Red, he would enjoy taking his time and would likely have Sans begging before he got what he wanted.

                “My, my,” Fell murmured. “You became so wet so easily. These panties aren’t doing you much favor.”

                Fell dropped to his knees and leaned down, breathing in Sans’s scent before his long, red tongue pressed against the wet spot. Sans’ head dropped back against Red shoulders as he moaned loudly; apparently too loud as Papyrus moved forward and dropped to catch his mouth in a deep kiss as if to silence him.

                Sans was certain that these three were going to kill him (and oh, what a way to go), he wasn’t even undressed and he felt himself slipping; Red was a warm, solid weight against him and held him tightly as he dropped the occasional kiss to the sensitive spots on his neck. Papyrus’ talented mouth drank in his every moan and cry while Fell’s tongue massaged him through the wet lace.

                It was almost too much.

                It also wasn’t enough.

                “Pap-Papyrus,” Sans groaned the moment he could.

                Papyrus was familiar with the tone and he chuckled as he backed away.

                “Are we a little much for you, my Queen?” he asked in a tone that Sans had never heard him use before.

                Sans’ eyes widened, believing for a moment that he had fallen into a dream when Papyrus reached down and touched Fell lightly on the back of his head.

                “I think he likes it, Sire,” Papyrus said as he caressed Fell. “But I believe one should make their thoughts heard. We don’t live in the dark ages, after all; the Queen should be both seen and heard, yes?”

                “Mmm, I quite agree, your Highness,” Fell murmured. “I think I can take care of that.”

                Fell pulled the lace down just enough so that his tongue could slither between the folds of the blue cunt glowing underneath the panties.

                “Shit, shit,” Sans whispered, breathing heavily.

                “Language! Swearing is most unbecoming to such a stunning lady,” Papyrus scolded him.

                Sans’ legs quivered, and soon they were shaking too much to allow him to stand up on his own, which he was barely doing to begin with. Red tightened his grip on Sans, Fell reached up to curve his hands behind Sans’ legs to try to give him some support, but soon there was no choice but to lower him to the ground. Fell pushed the lace panties down as they went, his tongue never leaving the soft folds and taking advantage of Sans’ helpless state to pulls his legs apart so he could easily plunge his tongue into his dripping hole.

                Sans would have cum then and there if a hand didn’t grip his neck, and the shock that it was Papyrus’ hands wrapped around the sensitive vertebrae stayed his release.

                “You are gorgeous when you’re falling apart,” Papyrus murmured. “But it’s too early to end our lovely evening.”

                Red had moved to lying on his side, curving the leg against the floor under Sans’ head to help make him more comfortable, and he pressed against his side as much as he could and lazily traced one hand over the part of Sans’ sternum and ribs that the dress left exposed. He grinned upon noticing that Fell hadn’t let up one bit, but his grin faded when his eyes wandered over to Papyrus and he found the other King was looking at him very intently.

                Red suddenly felt exposed.

                “Hmm, King Fell? Is your Queen as lazy as mine can be?” Papyrus asked.

                Fell looked up from beneath Sans’ skirt. “Borderline useless,” he murmured. “Though, he’s quite playful. Feel free to see for yourself.”

                The look in Papyrus’ eyes switched to a predatory, lust-filled look that made Red shudder; he wanted to run away, but at the same time he felt happily stuck where he was.

                “Oh surely you wouldn’t deny your lover something to lean their head on,” Papyrus murmured, moving down onto the floor, indicating the le that propped Sans’ head up, which currently was thrashing from side to side in reaction to Fell’s active tongue.

                “N-no, your Majesty,” Red murmured.

                Papyrus smirked and took Red’s other leg in his hand gently, running one hand up his leg, pressing kisses to the long bones before setting it down, placing one foot purposefully on the carpet, meaning to leave Red open and on display once the skirt was pushed aside.

                “If you would be so kind, Queen Red?” Papyrus asked, indicating that Red should hold his skirt up for him.

                Red took the bunched-up cloth with shaking hands, feeling warmth spread in the lower half of his body as his magic gathered and mimicked Sans.

                “Mmm, I see where my Queen must have gotten the idea for lace undergarments,” Papyrus murmured, running fingertips softly over the small bit of red, lacy material that clung to his pelvis.

                Red gasped at the soft touch, not expecting it to feel so arousing. Papyrus chuckled and leaned down to place kisses over the garter belt where it covered his sensitive bones. Red knew he couldn’t move too much or he chanced jostling Sans, and while he was certain the other Queen wouldn’t notice with the way he was moaning and shaking against him, he wasn’t going to be so rude either.

                “Mmm, I wonder if you taste as good as my Queen,” Papyrus said, dragging those teasing fingers through the folds of red magic.

                “W-why don’t you f-find o-out,” Red invited, voice quivering in anticipation.

                Papyrus smiled. “Oh, I intend to.”

                Red expected him to bend down, but instead, Papyrus rested one hand on Red’s raised knee while his other hand moved against his mound. His touch was gentle, firm in some places, fingertips grazed over his clit and circled his hole before brushing up through the folds again. Red bit back any moans or whines that bubbled up from his throat, too prideful to let King Papyrus know that these gentle motions were more arousing than the rougher treatment he was used to. Red could feel more heat rushing to pussy, warm wetness starting to slide from his entrance.

                Papyrus seemed to notice and he dipped one long finger inside of Red. Red’s hitched up almost on instinct, but he clamped down, again keeping Sans’ comfort in mind, and settled on letting a small moan loose. His jaw dropped a little though as he watched Papyrus bring the finger to his mouth and lick off the red magic, keeping eye contact the entire time.

                “Mmm, you do taste nice,” Papyrus murmured. His hand moved back down for more.

                It was one of the most erotic things Red had ever seen.

                While Papyrus continued to tease Red with his hand, Fell backed off pleasuring Sans for a moment to watch them, enjoying the heated arousal clear on Red’s face. He looked back at Sans, marveling for a moment the similarities between the two Queen and appreciating what set them apart. He moved up and caught Sans’ mouth in a long, lingering kiss.

                Sans moaned into Fell’s mouth, excited for the opportunity to taste himself mixed with Fell’s essence, the combination going straight to his head, making him drunk with passion.

                “Having fun, your Highness?” Fell asked.

                “Absolutely,” Sans murmured.

                “Papyrus was always worried about hurting you,” Fell trailed his fingers across Sans’ neck and collarbones. “Quite touching, really, but since I know you’ve been with my brother, I know what you’re capable of handling.”

                Sans gasped when Fell pressed his hips into him, painfully aware how helpless he was; his arms were still pinned behind and underneath him, Fell was pressed in so close his legs were useless, and his dress restricted most any other movement he could fathom.

                Not that he would truly want to anyway.

                “Now, the question is, do you trust me?” Fell asked.

                Sans took a deep breath, pressing down everything he was feeling for a moment.

                “Completely,” Sans said.

                “Good. I got you, your Highness,” Fell murmured as he leaned down to kiss him again, pressing his body into Sans.

                Sans shut his eyes with another moan and gave in to whatever Fell was willing to give.

                Papyrus was listening to the two next to him as he watched Red’s face. He mused over the thought that they all knew what the other expected, experienced, gave, and took based on their brother. He knew he was leaving Sans in trustworthy hands and knew Fell trusted him with Red. Still, Papyrus reached over with a free hand to stroke Sans’ skull and then lean forward a little to scratch his phalanges across Fell’s before returning his full attention to the writhing skeleton beneath him.

                “P-papyrus,” Read moaned, moving his hip up a little, trying to get more of the two digits that was gently rubbing his inner walls.

                “I know, I know,” Papyrus said soothingly, rubbing the insides of Red’s legs with the free hand before he leaned down and kissed him deeply.

                Red let go of his skirts and gripped the front of Papyrus’ silk shirt, yanking him close and trying to control the kiss, but with the two fingers still pumping him slowly and unable to move, he was turned on beyond all reason and quickly was left to whimper as Papyrus took over again.

                “Are you going to tell me what you want?” Papyrus asked, pulling his fingers out slowly.

                Red’s eyes flared and he opened his mouth to snap his answer, but it was lost in a small shout when Papyrus shoved three fingers inside of him roughly.

                “I want you,” Red moaned. “Please, I want you inside me.”

                Papyrus chuckled. “That can be arranged, your Majesty,” he glanced over at Fell. “I believe Queen Sans is ready as well?”

                “More ready than I think he has ever been,” Fell said with a small laugh. “Though I think we should move them a little, since they enjoy each other’s company so much.”

                “Oh, I quite agree,” Papyrus nodded. “Sans, my love, lift your head for a moment?”

                Sans did as he was told as Papyrus reached down and grabbed Red’s hips, pulling him down a bit until Red and Sans would be face to face if they wished.

                “C-can I use my hands? Please?” Sans pleaded.

                Fell rolled him over and pulled at one ribbon to undo the bow, releasing Sans’ wrists. He pulled them from behind him with a small hiss of discomfort. Red immediately reached over for them, kissing the aching bones and rubbing them. Sans shuddered at the contact.

                While the two Queens were occupied, Fell and Papyrus rid themselves of their restricting pants and moved closer to their partners. Sans and Red had just begun kissing each other again when their Kings entered them; Papyrus slow and easy, Fell hard and quick. Their kiss broke, Sans letting out a shout and Red groaning.

                Fell and Papyrus took a moment to relish in the tight, wet heat that surrounded them. Fell moved first, setting up a quick tempo, growling possessively as he thrusted. Papyrus was much more gentle, starting with an easy rocking motion, then pulling out a little more before slowly re-entering, and then building to a steady rhythm.

                Red and Sans tried to look into each other’s eyes, knowing what the other was feeling, they gripped each other by the hand, kissing each other when they could, swallowing one another’s sounds of pleasure, whispering encouragements, sensual teasing, promises of more nights like this.

                “Why did we deny ourselves for so long, Fell?” Papyrus murmured, quickening his pace.

                “I don’t know, Papyrus,” Fell murmured. “But if this was the reward for waiting so long, oh is it ever worth it.”

                Papyrus moaned in agreement, then he leaned down over Red, breaking his contact with Sans for a moment.

                “I’m getting close,” Papyrus murmured in his ear. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

                “Oh, stars, yes,” Red whispered. “I, I can’t hold on much longer, either.”

                Papyrus chuckled, but then was a bit distracted by the sound Sans was making; short, little breathy cries that indicated he was a mere moment or two from reaching his peak. With a small smirk, he reached past Sans’ crumpled skirts with one hand, feeling his way to his mound and brushing across his clit.

                Sans nearly sat up with a scream, white lights bursting behind his eyes as he came.

                “Fuck, fuck, Sans,” Fell moaned, trying to continue his pace but Sans’ body clamped around him too tightly and his walls fluttered around his cock, drawing his own orgasm out before he could think.

                “Nyeh heh heh,” Payrus chuckled as he pulled back and looked down at Red.

                “That was evil,” Red murmured in awe. “Never knew you had it in you.”

                Papyrus smirked down at Red before moving down to murmur, “that’s because you and Sans both don’t know how to pay attention.”

                Suddenly, Papyrus picked up his pace again, and the shock of suddenly realizing that Papyrus was just as bad as his brother brought Red back to the edge he was on a moment ago.

                “Go on, my Queen,” Red heard Fell murmur close. He looked up and back slightly to see Fell bending over him. “I want to see you cum with him fucking you.”

                That pushed Red over the edge as fast as Sans had, his eyes rolled back as his back arched and he cried out. Papyrus soon followed, slowing his thrusts as he spilled inside of Red, enjoying the way Red squeezed him. Once spent, he nearly collapsed on Red.

                For a few moments the room was filled with little more than the sound of four skeletons trying to catch their breaths, light clinking and clanking as they exchanged soft, gentle kisses, and whispers of appreciation and love.

                Papyrus had moved to sit with his legs crossed and he pulled Sans’ head into his lap, caressing his face and head as he eased back down. Fell had pulled Red completely into his lap, holding him gently.

                “That was wonderful,” Papyrus murmured.

                “Quite satisfactory,” Fell said with a nod.

                “Unbelievable,” Red said in a small sigh as he relaxed against Fell.

                Sans was silent. Too silent. Fell and Red gave Papyrus quick glance and he looked down at his brother.

                “Was that too much?” Papyrus asked. “Oh, stars, it was, it was too much for you, Sans, I-”

                “Stop it, Papyrus,” Sans said with a sigh, blinking as he came back to reality. “No, I’m sorry. Yes, that was amazing. Just… I was so worried that it wouldn’t be.”

                Papyrus smiled. “Oh, Sans,” he pulled him up into his lap and hugged him tightly. “You worry far too much.”

                Red smirked. “He always was the worrying type. You should have seen him our first time; ‘Is that too much? Is that too hard? Need me to slow down for ya?’ It’s touching Sans, but geez.”

                Sans looked over at Red with a deadpan glance. “Oh? You were shaking so badly you could barely fuck me the first time I let you top.”

                “Hey!”

                Papyrus and Fell chuckled at their Queens bickering for a moment before they both silenced them by pulling them in for kisses.

                “I say we ought to get some rest,” Fell said. “I think these negotiations are going to take a few days.”

                “Seriously? A few days?! Fell I-!” Red began to protest, but then stopped short when Fell shoved his hand between his legs and stroked at his cunt, which hadn’t completely dissipated yet.

                “I said, the negotiations will take a few days, my Queen,” Fell repeated with a smirk.

                “Oh boy,” Sans looked up at Papyrus. “Think you’re up to handling these wackos?”

                “The Great King Papyrus is up for anything!” Papyrus declared, and then he gave Sans a borderline lecherous look. “The real question is can _you_ handle us?”

                Sans hesitated for a moment, but then gave him brother a grin.

                “Do your Queens enjoy drinking from condiment bottles?”

                Both Papyrus and Fell rolled their eyes while Red chuckled.

                Being part of the monarchy was definitely not going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr!](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)


End file.
